This invention relates to an improved mechanism for retaining a drawer in a closed position in a cabinet by means of a catch construction.
Drawers in cabinets equipped with low friction slides may open inadvertently particularly when the cabinet is being moved. This is a problem which may occur, for example, with respect to rolling tool chests or tool cabinets. Various mechanisms have been devised, therefore, to retain the potentially sliding drawers in a closed position, particularly when the cabinet containing the drawers is to be moved. For example, an overcenter acting spring biased retaining clamp may be used to engage a metal bar or rod to thereby hold the drawers closed. Another mechanism that has been used is a friction clamp which fits against the side of each drawer whenever the drawer is in the closed position. Latches may also be used to hold drawers in a closed position. Such latches may be manually or key operated, for example. The slide which supports the drawer may also include a detent associated with the closed position of the drawer. Rollers or bearings for the drawer will fit into the detent and maintain the drawer closed. The force associated with such a detent construction is often higher than desired. Various types of cabinet catches and latches using male and female interacting latching mechanisms are also useful.
While each of these mechanisms is useful, they are rather cumbersome, can be expensive to make and maintain and are not easily replaced in the event of a defect or in the event the latching force is to be altered or changed. Thus there has remained a need for an improved drawer detent or catch construction.